


Good old fashioned Captain Rogers

by Chelle_Bulsara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Avengers - Freeform, Drama, Falling out, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Making Up, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight between an drunk Tony Stark and Steve Rogers goes global, pulling them apart. But when Tony is injured during a battle, Steve is the only one around to take care of him. Can they kiss and make up? Or maybe more..</p><p>A gift to the lovely Chibigemma </p><p>M/M<br/>Slowburn Stony Smut</p><p>Enjoy and Comment :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but who's fault was it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiGemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/gifts).



> Still in working progress so please bare with me for the time being x

"Tony. Tony? Hey Stark!" A voice shouted out, followed by a hard hand hitting against Tony's cheek. Slowly opening his eyes, he just laughed, two of Steve appearing in front of him, and they were so blured! They looked funny, he almost enjoyed how they moved in perfect sync, their faces full of rage. One pissed off Steve was funny, but two? Christmas had came early, Tony laughed to himself. "He's drunk off his face!" Steve shouted as Tony closed his eyes again, the world around him disappearing.

A harsh streak of daylight shot through the room waking Tony up, he quickly covered his eyes from the blinding light as a sharp pain shot through his head. "JARVIS. What time is it?"  
"11:45 sir, it appears you had a good night."  
"You could say that." Clint laughed placing a glass and pain killers on the table next to Tony's bed. "You're a funny one when you're drunk, Stark. Definitely entertaining. Though Cap didn't seam to agree." Tony just scowled, ever the party pooper Captain America, he was far too set in his ways, He would have to loosen him up.  
"Where is Mr goody Captain two shoes this morning? No let me quess, he's saving a helpless kitten from a tree." Tony snorted, Clint just ignored his comment as he headed out of the room.  
"Just take your damn meds, Stark. We all know you're more of a dick to be around when you're hungover." What ever could he mean by that? Tony was a joy to be around, he was Iron Man after all, who didn't enjoy that? He was pretty awesome.

Getting dressed wasn't so fun, his head was pounding and there was no way he would take the pain killers, he wasn't weak. Throwing on a simple grey hoodie, he quickly headed down to the living area where he found the rest of the avengers, all except Steve and Banner. "Good morning Tony." Natasha sniggered. Women, Tony huffed to himself ignoring her, he didn't have time for 'how are you's, you're an idiot' this morning, he just wanted coffee.  
"Good Morrow." Thor boomed standing by the kitchen. "I assume for your head to be filled with a heavy pain after the consumption of all that alcohol." "Thanks for your concern big guy, but I'm fine, really."  
"I must say i rather enjoyed the images posted of you on the line."  
"Seriously, Thor how long have you been here? It's online, and what images?  
"Thors right, Tony." Clint stepped up, passing him a tablet, a stupid smile on his face. "Why don't you take a look?" Tony wasn't sure he wanted to, if Hawkeye was enjoying this then it couldn't be good. 

The screen sprung to life, playing a video he really didn't want to see, either it was embarrassing or bad, or both? A very drunk Tony appeared on the screen, dressed in a very expensive suit looking as hot as ever, if he did so say himself.  
"Tonight." He slurred, standing on a priceless table, this was bad. "Tonight is about us, The Avengers. We deserve this night because, well lets face it... we are fucking awesome!  
"Tony please get down." Cap called out stepping into the camera.  
"Oh here comes Mr Captain America, good old Cap, very old fashioned. You need a good time Stevie boy, here have a drink." Tony watched on with an amused expression as his drunken self dropped Champaign all over Steve.  
"Sorry Cap." Drunken Tony continued, Steve grabbing his arm to pull him down.  
"Honestly you're like a child, Stark." Steve roared, every one around them just watching, the embarrassment on his face obvious as he through Tony to the ground. Then the clip finished.

"Oh damn no more? I was enjoying that." Tony grinned passing Clint the tablet.  
"Seriously, you embarrassed Steve. Don't you care?" Black widow being as caring as ever towards the Captain.  
"How many hits did it get?" He asked ignoring her question.  
"You're such an ass, Stark!" Natasha pushed passed him, storming out of the room. Touchy. Clint and Thor followed behind leaving him on his own. Finally peace! Taking his coffee, he took a much needed large swig from it. Ahh bliss.

"Stark?" A voice called from outside the lounge, Tony scowled as Bruce Banner came walking in with his usual 'there's something wrong' expression. Was there something wrong? It couldn't have been the big green guy, he was awesome, a nightmare to clean up after, but still awesome.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked putting his laptop down on the table.  
"They've left me by myself to think about what I've done."  
"Yes, the video thing. Have you seen Steve since?"  
"No. Maybe he's hiding through embarrassing himself like that."  
"Be serious Tony. You were an ass to him, you owe him an apology, especially after everything he's done for you."  
"Listen, Brucie i don't owe anyone anything, ok?" His tone was serious now. "After everything i do and build for you all, lets not forget that part, everything, and i don't ask for anything in return."  
"Anyway we got work to do." Banner changed the subject, he was wasting his time trying to get through to the ignorant Play boy. "There's something weird happening in Brooklyn. The team are going to check it out."  
"Isn't there always?" He shook his head, he wasn't in the mood for fighting 'weird things' today but whatever, jobs a job and he was pretty bored now of listening to the same 'your an ass' crap. A bit of fresh air wouldn't hurt.

As he walked to the elevator the video played in his mind, surely Steve could take a joke? And that Champaign was very expensive, he should be the one who's pissed.  
"JARVIS? How many hits did that video get? I'm just curious."  
"Over 5million, Sir."  
"Hell that's a lot. That many people seeing Cap loose it, no wonder he's wondered off."  
Shaking it from his mind, he quickly stepped into the elevator, the only thing that mattered now was Iron Man kicking some serious ass, and boy did he know how to put on a show.


	2. A shock to the heart

Just as Tony had suspected, a small time criminal trying to destroy New York, Why did people have such a problem with this place? Guess it saved all that travelling though, and by the looks of him it wouldn't take up too much of his time. A sleazy old guy wearing what looked like a garbage can covered in God knows how many wires. Really? The tech was very poor standard, Iron Man could definitely take this guy.

"Iron Man come in." Hawkeyes voice sounded through. Tony could see him on a roof, his arrows aimed at the guy.  
"I wouldn't shoot, Barton, that thing could go off at any time, be careful." Tony couldn't help but smile at Caps voice.  
"Well well, the wanderer returns. And how are we today?" He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, it was like his mother tongue.  
"Not now, Tony." Came good old Captain America's reply.  
"Seriously, Cap i feel we should talk this through, is this a bad time?"  
"Shut up and concentrate on stopping this guy!"   
"I thought so, but i get it don't worry, we'll discuss your lady problems after." As always Cap just ignored his bitter remarks, it wasn't worth it, there were more important things to deal with.

This was something Tony considered would take a while, and he was seriously hungover and had work to finish.  
"JARVIS."  
"Yes sir?"   
"Please do a scan on this mad mans suit so we can find the week spot and go home."  
"Of course, Sir. This won't take a minute."  
"Thankyou." Why he hadn't just done that before, saved some time. I guess a hangover can slow a Genius down to.  
"Sir his suit is nothing but a simple metal covered in wires, it's nothing but scrap, completely harmless."   
"Everyone hear that? Its nothing, i'm going in."  
"Tony that's not a good idea let Barton take him out!" Typical Steve letting Barton have all the fun, not this time.

Without a moments hesitation, Tony quickly shot down towards the silly little man in his scrappy little costume. That's all it was, a stupid costume, what a waste of valuable time. As he came into contact with the idiot, a sharp mass of energy shot out from what seemed to be a button he was holding. Tony was instantly knocked back, his suit completely shutting down, but not before sending a high powered bolt through his entire body, knocking him out cold. Coming in and out of consciousness, Tony could see the Avengers rushing towards him, then another time he was being carried somewhere, then a bright light, then nothing.

When Tony awoke he found himself in his own bed, it was dark outside and everything was silent. Had he dreamt it all? The sharp pain in his skull told him no, or had he been drinking again?   
"You're awake." A voice spoke out, a shadow approaching from by the window.  
"Stevie boy, noting the obvious as always." Tony grinned as Cap sat down on his bed. "What the hell happened?"  
"We're not sure, the rest of the team are with fury trying to figure it out."   
"So it's just me and you then, Cap? Good times then."   
"I'm not here by choice, Tony. Someone needed to stay with you."  
"I feel so loved, but I'm not a baby. Infact i feel fine all considered, so you can just you know, leave." Steve could only sigh in exasperation, Tony was a hard one to deal with.   
"I'm making food, get dressed and come down when you're ready."  
"Yes, Sir." Tony mocked a solute towards the Captain, who just ignored him and left the room. Tony couldn't help but find it strange that he was completely fine after just being electricuted, but then again stranger things had happened.

Dressed in a simple Black tee and jeans he quickly headed to the living area, entering he found Steve in the kitchen area making food. Walking over he quickly hopped up onto one of the stalls.  
"What's for supper then Cap?" He was hungry now he had smelt the food, when was the last time he'd ate?   
"Nothing special, just spaghetti and meatballs." That sounded good right now. The atmosphere was awkward as Steve dished up the food, he then sat next to Tony to eat. They both ate in silence, not even looking at each other, boy Steve really was pissed off. Maybe Tony should speak to him, sort this out? Or maybe it will right itself in its own time. Who knew. 

After they had finished eating, Cap began to clear the dishes, placing them into the dish washer, he was a good little house wife.   
"So we got the place to ourselves, what do you wanna do? I have a perfectly comfy bed." Tony snorted, he loved winding Steve up about these things. "Or we could snuggle up together to a nice sloppy film? Its your choice?"   
"A film sounds good i guess, i'll go choose one." Cap shrugged leaving the room. How odd? Whenever Tony made a remark like that he would blush, get all shy, act like a virgin, it's one thing Tony enjoyed most. Maybe Steve was used to it now, he'd have to do one better.

Not too soon after, Steve returned with a film, no doubt it would be some old war film from the 40's, he really did live in the passed.   
"Here, let me." Tony got up taking the DVD from him. He seemed quite surprised that the playboy was actually doing something nice for once, taking a seat he quickly sat down making himself comfy. As Tony knelt by the TV set, Cap quickly took a photo with his phone, this was a moment he truly needed to capture.   
"You know those things aren't silent, Cap." Tony grumbled turning on the DVD. Pressing the start button he quickly jumped back, something that felt like a static shock passed through the arc reactor, taking his breath away.  
"What's wrong?" Steve was suddenly next to him, his hand on his shoulder, panic in his voice.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Tony struggled to speak, his breathing messed up.  
"That wasn't nothing, Tony. You can hardly breath!" He placed his hand on Tony's chest, the Arc Reactor was red hot, that wasn't right. "There's something wrong with this, probably from the blast, we need to get this.."  
"Leave it Steve! I'm ok. Just leave it. It was nothing, i should know i made the damn thing." Tony's outburst startled Steve, usually he would just come back with a sarcastic remark. "I'm gonna just lay down, sleep. It's been a long day ok?" His tone was softer now, he felt guilty for shouting at Steve, wait he felt guilty? What was this? 

Looking into Steve's eyes a warm feeling ran through him, why would he care so much for an asshole who had humiliated him in front of the world? Who knew? It made no sense. Leaving old Cap by himself, Tony quickly headed to bed, the feeling if guilt filling his body or was that the shock from the TV? Either way it was going to be a long night.


	3. shock to the stark

As Tony had predicted it was a long, restless night, the reactor still hot in his chest. He couldn't understand what had happened? What the hell was that damned device the little scrappy man used? And what had it done to him! Deciding sleep was impossible, he considered working on some new tech, that seemed like a good idea. Heading down to his work shop, Tony couldn't shake his feeling of guilt after shouting at Cap. Why was this bothering him so much? He was Tony Stark, care free playboy, billionaire, Iron Man. And lets not forget he was a Genius too, so why would one minor thing like that look on Steve's face haunt him so much! Too much stress, working on his suit would soon distract him, maybe some new mods, make it even cooler.

Reaching his work shop at last he sighed with relief, finally the one place he could relax and get his head down. Focus on something else, anything else really. Reaching out, Tony pushed the button on the door release, a blinding light suddenly shot out causing an even bigger reaction in the ac reactor, it sent Tony flying back across the corridor. He crashed straight into the floor,the sound echoing through the building. There was a sharp ringing in his ears as he lay on the floor. The reactor was hotter than ever and every inch of his body in severe pain. He tried to move but he was frozen, his body tight, every muscle locked, what the fuck? Was this going to happen every time he came into contact with an electrical object? This was bad! As the ringing died down, Tony could hear what sounded like someone running towards him.  
"Tony! What the hell happened?!" Steve's voice was completely filled with panic, Tony tried to tell him he was ok but the words just wouldn't come out. He was completely paralised. 

Steve swooped Tony up into his arms like it was nothing, the concern in his face obvious. Slowly the feelings began to return in Tony's body and he could feel the warmth of Cap.  
"You're guu..dd..ste..ve...hur..." Tony could only slurr, he'd really taken a hit.  
"Don't try to speak, we're gonna get you some help." Tony could only attempt to smile in response, Good old Cap taking care of him, and then he passed out in Steve's arms, he'd never been more comfortable. 

As he dreamt, images of Steve's concerned face filled his mind, the feeling of being in his arms, it was somewhat of a comfort. Why did he care so much? Tony shot awake gasping, he could hardly breath and he was sweating from head to toe.   
"It's ok." Steve came running over grabbing Tony by the shoulders.  
"Where am i?" Tony gasped.  
"It's ok Tony you're safe, we're in my room i wanted to keep an eye on you, make sure you were ok."   
"Thanks, i err appreciate it." Tony managed to breath. Steve just smiled, it was a rare time when Tony was civil.   
"The team are on their way back, i told them what happened, they've told me to keep you away from all electrical appliances untill this is sorted." Tony just groaned in response, he knew this was coming, how was he supposed to live without his damn gadgets! How could he avenge!   
"Why aren't i in hospital or whatever?"  
"You hate hospitals, so i got a doctor in here who's gonna take care of you."   
"Urgh, whatever. Better than nothing i guess." Steve just shook his head, nice to know Tony was still himself.  
"What time is?" Tony quickly asked. "I have work to do."  
"About 11 i think." Tony tried to get up, his head spinning but Steve just pushed him down again, there was no way he was going anywhere near anything electric.

As Tony sat there he couldn't help but wonder why Steve was being so nice? Tony had been nothing but an asshole towards him all week.  
"Steve, why are you doing this?"  
"What do you mean?" Cap was confused by the question, why shouldn't he help him?  
"I mean, I've been such an ass to you lately, then there's the whole video thing. Seriously Cap?" Steve leaned in close to Tony, their faces almost touching, he then placed his hand on Tony's cheek, almost caressing it. Without thinking, Tony snuggled his face into Steve's touch, the atmosphere between them changing dramatically, as Tony stared into Steve's eyes he felt a shiver run through him. What was happening? Steve leaned in even closer now, their lips were almost touching. Tony's heart began beating faster, something was happening here! Caps breath was hot on his mouth, he smelt so good. Bet he tasted even better.  
"Because i really do care for you Tony." Steve breathed, sending chills through Tony's entire body.   
"I care for you too Steve."   
"I don't think you care the same way. If only you knew." Steve almost sounded upset, what?  
"Try me Captain." Tony grinned, all pain forgotten about, the atmosphere electric between them both as Caps lips gently skimmed Tony's.

"Hey Stark? Cap? We're back." Hawkeye called out making both men jump, Cap pulled back quickly, getting up he left the room to greet the returning avengers. "Hey there you are Steve!"  
What had just happened? That was somewhat crazy shit, even for Tony Stark! He longingly stared at the bedroom door hoping Cap would come back, where had all this came from? It was all so confusing, perhaps it was just a heat of the moment? His arc reactor messing with him! Whatever it was it was strange, he'd never seen Steve like that before, and he hadn't felt anything like that since...Pepper. 

"No no no!" He cried out, whatever that was it couldn't happen again, Cap was a friend, a fellow avenger! What would people say? Completely dismissing what had just happened, Tony lay down and closed his eyes, maybe this was all just some crazy joke, Cap getting his own back. Good old Cap, that was a good one, he'd have to congratulate him for being able to fall a genius, even if said genius had suffered a nasty shock. Either way, Tony was damn sure not to let his guard down like that ever again, he just couldn't allow it to happen. As Tony lay there thinking about Caps hilarious revenge prank, he wondered if this would be a global video tomorrow? ' good one Captain America. Good one.


	4. Was it all real?

Morning came and there was the doctor, like Steve had mentioned, fussing over him. Follow this light, open your mouth, does this hurt, does that hurt, It was only 8am and Tony had already had enough, he hated these people treating him like a child. Typical doctor, recommending lots of bed rest, yeah right! If he was well enough to stay at home he was well enough to leave this room, that was his logic and he was sticking with it. As soon as he was sure the doctor had left he was up and dressed, not wasting any time, bed rest my ass' he scoffed quickly leaving Steve's room.

Coming up to the lounge area there was no sign of the Avengers, awesome. No one to nag at him, moan at him and no Steve to mock him for being such a fool. Nope just Tony, alone. Bliss. Heading over to the kitchen area, Tony decided a coffee was definitely needed, as he stepped up to the machine he paused. No electrical appliances? But surely one little machine couldn't do that much harm, and a large Latte was worth a small shock. Taking a deep breath, Tony placed his finger on the on button.  
"ok stark this is gonna sting, its ok it's worth it."  
"Tony no!" Steve called out as Tony pressed the button, a wave of electricity shooting through his body. "What the hell Stark!" Steve couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as Tony fell to the floor.

Steve quickly ran over, picking Tony up an dragging him to the couch. What was he thinking!  
"Damn it Tony!"   
"Steve I'm fine, honestly." Tony wheezed. "It's ok, just let go of me."  
"You know for a genius you're pretty stupid!" Cap was fuming, what the hell was he playing at?  
"You really think I'm pretty?" Came a sarcastic reply. Caps face seemed to soften at that.   
"I think your something, that's for sure." Cap placed his arms around Tonys shoulders, picking him up from the couch. "Come on, bed!" Ooh there was the captain, it had been a while.  
"Is that an invitation Captain Rogers?" Regretting it almost immediately.

Walking through the corridor, Tony couldn't help but look up at Steve, memories of last night flooding back. Was it a joke? Maybe he should mention it, sort it out.  
"Steve?" Tony asked, it felt awkward.  
"Yes?" Came a blunt reply, oh dear Steve was pissed at him, so what else was new?   
"Last night...err.. forget it." They finally reached Tony's room, stepping inside, Steve turned to face Tony.   
"You regret it? Nothing happened its ok."   
"Didn't it? Are you sure?" Steve quickly closed the door, giving them some privacy. "Were you serious, or getting your own back?"  
"What? Is that what you think!" Oh shit now he was really mad. "Last night i meant everything! If you wanna forget it that's.."  
"Hey Cap!; Tony interrupted him. "I never said that, i was curious is all. Is it real?" Cap quickly pulled Tony's head up with his hand to look at him, leaning down he gently placed his lips on Tony's, kissing him softly.   
"I'm not a guy with a sense of humour, you should know that by now." Steve just smiled. "Now are you sure you're ok? That was a nasty shock! I'm worried about you."  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now about last night." Tony didn't care about the pain, he just wanted answers.

Stepping back, Steve sat on the bed patting the space next to him, gesturing for Tony to sit with him. Doing so, Tony quickly sat by Steve's side placing his hand on his knee.   
"I really want this Steve so it needs to be real ok? After Pepper i really don't wanna be hurt again, got it?" Pushing Tony onto the bed, Steve was quickly on him, kissing him hard.  
"Of course it's real." He breathed kissing him again. Tony could believe what was happening. He had no idea about how Steve felt, and this had all happened so fast, yet somehow it just felt right. Grabbing Steve' hair, Tony deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Coming up for air, Cap quickly sat up, placing his back against the head board, he pulled Tony onto his lap, kissing him again. 

Tony wasn't sure how long this went on for, but it felt so good, the taste of Steve in his mouth. Both men tugged at each others hair, moaning softly in response. Steve traced kisses down Tony's neck and around his jaw line, the feeling making him hard, and Steve too, Tony could feel his erection underneath him.  
"Getting a little excited Cap." Tony breathed between kisses. Damn he never wanted this to end. Steve changed positions again, he was on top once again, his erection digging into Tony's leg. Slowly he traced his hand down Tonys chest reaching the hem of his jeans. Smiling he quickly undone his belt, then his buttons, opening up his jeans.  
"Going straight for the goods Steve." Tony smiled. "I like your style." Smiling, Steve placed his hand inside his briefs feeling his firm erection.   
"You know I've never done anything like this before." Steve blushed.  
"Then I'm gonna have to teach you." Tony guided Steve's hand, placing it firmly around his length. "Now comes the fun part." 

"Steve? Steve where are you? A voice called from outside. Pulling his hand off Tony he quickly Sat up, following his lead, Tony quickly did his pants and his belt up. The men looked at each other, big smiles on their faces, both breathless.   
"This isn't over yet Stark." Steve leaned in kissing him again. "Not by a long shot." As Natasha came walking in, Tony just lay down ignoring the conversation between the two avengers, Steve's words full of promise, filling his mind. What on earth was this? He'd known Steve for a long time and this was very unexpected. Damn Black Widow for interrupting, maybe next time they should lock the door. Next time? Lets not leave it too long.


	5. another boring day

It felt like hours since Black Widow had interrupted the heated session between Tony and Steve. Tony was lost for thought, he didn't care what she had to say, was it really that important? Now he lay there in an awkward position waiting for her to leave. Finally she got up and left the room, about time.  
"Finally." Tony sighed. "Thought she'd never leave."   
"I have to go." Steve quickly got up to leave.  
"Hold on what? Where are you going Cap?"   
"Tony weren't you listening? We have the guy who messed with the arc reactor in custody, we need to question him and find out what the device was he used."   
"Ok let me get dressed."  
"Tony no, you can't risk going out untill this is sorted, just stay here and rest." Seriously? What was he supposed to do while the rest of the avengers wondered off! This just wasn't fair.  
"Well can't you stay? What if something happens?" Steve sat down next to him, leaning in close.  
"I won't be long ok? Just don't go anywhere near any electrics. Promise me Tony."   
"Fine." He wasn't happy about this. It truly did suck. 

Steve gave Tony a quick kiss before leaving the room in a hurry, well this was going to be a fun day. Getting up Tony decided to have a wonder, surely there was something for a bored genius to do in this place? How the hell could he entertain himself with out his gadgets! Wondering into the lounge area, Tony found Thor sitting on the couch, watching some old looking film. The demigod stood up as soon as he spotted him, a worried expression on his face.  
"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked, oh so dominant Thor.  
"Nope." Tony quickly sat on the stools in the kitchen area.  
"Captain Rogers said i am to make sure you rest."   
"Well Steve's not here and I'm bored so tough." Why were they all treating him like such a child? Deciding enough was enough, Tony knew the only way to get passed all this was to fix the arc reactor himself, but how? He couldn't enter his work shop for fuck sake. The thought instantly destroyed his mood, standing up he sulked out of the room, he just wanted to be left alone in his room, wait for Steve to get back. Steve? Wow he never thought that him and good old Cap would be a... whatever this was? For once he was happy, well as happy as a genius without his toys could be.

Returning to Steve's room he quickly sat on the bed, looking around the room he searched for something, anything he could use to entertain himself. Steve kept a book by his bed which he was halfway through, Tony had no idea what it was exactly, but he was bored and it was there. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually read a book, so it would be interesting to see how long it would take for him to become tired of it. To his surprise the book kept his attention, it was about an unlikely romance between a soldier and an army medic, a young Catholic woman. Who knew Steve was such a romantic, the story itself seemed all too familiar, a romance that blossoms out of no where, completely unexpected. Tony grinned to himself, oh the irony of it.

Tony was surprised by how much he was enjoying this book, it was somewhat relaxing. Of course being romantic it was clean, a little disappointing but still ok, maybe his story with Steve would be far from it, he grinned to himself. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading, time passed quickly. Laying on his back, engrossed in the story, Tony failed to notice Steve standing by the door, a stupid grin on his face.  
"Well well, Tony Stark reading an actual book? If i hadn't of seen it with my own eyes i would never have believed it." Steve laughed making Tony jump.  
"That's what happens when you've got nothing to do Stevie boy." Closing the book he quickly moved over making a space for Cap.   
"No Tony. Come to the lounge area we have to discuss your situation, the avengers and Fury are waiting."   
"I'm a walking magnet for disaster what's there to discuss?"  
"A way of fixing it."  
"Fine." Tony sighed. "I'll meet you there and do not mention this to the others, ive entertained them enough recently." Steve headed towards the lounge area, a laugh playing on his lips, Tony quickly straightened himself out before heading down to meet with his baby sitters to discuss his problem, he just hoped this was a problem that could be fixed and fast, he had work to do.

Entering the lounge Tony found a group of glum looking avengers, he wanted to make a sarcastic remark but he knew it wouldn't go down well. Tony spotted Nick Fury straight away, he wasn't hard to miss, and then he heard the voice of the one person he hadn't spotted.  
"Hey Tony." Peppers voice filling the room, why was she here? This had to be serious, meaning that this was going to take a while.   
"Pepper." Tony greeted her almost professionally, carefully glancing to Steve who just looked lost.  
"Tony we think we can fix whatever's happening to you but..." Nick Fury seemed to drift off.  
"Buuut.... what?"   
"We need to know all about the arc reactor in order to fix it." What? Hell no! That was one secret he would never tell, but then again could he really go any longer with any gadget? Fuck it! If any one was gonna fix this it would be him. Stubborn or not, the technology in the arc reactor could not be revealed to anyone!  
"No." Tony spat, clear and simple. "No way. I'll fix it myself." Getting up he quickly evacuated from the area, not checking to see if anyone followed him were they all insane?. He was a genius he'd find his own way to sort this out one way or another, whether that meant failure... or worse.


End file.
